


A Day Isn't Complete Without a Balcony Scene

by Tramper15



Series: Supergirl Drabbles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After Episode s02 e03, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: Kara needs to see Cat after her long day of fighting Aliens and Talking to Presidents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly is my only editor. Sorry for any typos. Please leave comments. This did well on Tumblr thought I would move it here.

Kara found herself flying over Cat’s penthouse balcony. She smiled when the older woman stepped out and smirked at her. She floated down moving her cape as she landed next to the other woman. It was good to see her face. Especially after today. 

“Just couldn’t stay away.” Was the phrase she heard from Cat as the older woman leaned on the railing. Kara leaned next to her shaking her head with a chuckle. 

“I guess not. It was a rather emotional day.” She clasped her hands looking down at them. She didn’t see the way Cat’s eyebrows creased as she looked over the superhero next to her. 

“I thought, this bill would make you happy. Means your not required to hide anymore. You could be just like us.” Cat raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. 

Kara laughed and shook her head. “That is not why I’m not me all the time. And that is nice. The president was super cool. I hide so my friends.” She tilted her head towards Cat “And family doesn’t get put in danger by every person that tries to kill me.” 

Kara sighs again. “Though It would be nice to us my real last name.” She chewed on the corner of her lip.

Cat tilted leaning on one arm. “I’m guessing I don’t get to know what that is either? Do I Supergirl?” 

Kara smirked and mimicked the other woman’s pose. “Zor-El. It’s customary for daughters to take their father’s full name as their surname.” She glanced down feeling butterflies but following her gut instead of hiding. Today showed her she was sick of hiding. “Kara Zor-El.” 

Cat sucked in a breath and looked at the woman next to her. Before she could speak Kara shook her head. “It’s better the Danvers right. ” Kara chuckled glancing back up to see Cat’s surprised face. She swallowed hard.

Cat patted the girl’s hand and nodded once. “It is, Has a much better ring to it. But..” 

Kara nodded. “Yea.. protect my family and friends first. So, Danvers will have to do. I should.” She nodded out towards the air and lifted her feet off the ground. “It was nice to see you, Ms. Grant.” She said softly before taking off. 

Kara laughed when her phone started to ring. She rolled her eyes and tapped her earpiece to answer. “Yes, Ms. Grant.” 

“I just realized, Supergirl. I no longer require your phone number.” She heard from the other woman.

Kara laughed more spinning in the air and slowing down. “I guess you don’t. Just no abusing it, ok?”

She heard Cat laugh and felt a twist inside of happiness. “I’ll definitely try not to, Goodnight, Kara Zor-El.” 

Kara smiled more. “Goodnight, Catherine.” She tapped to hang up. Before heading home with a whole new burst of speed.


End file.
